


Artisan

by PotterCrew



Series: Send a Word Drarry Drabble Series [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I liked the idea of Harry doing the same, I make Jam and stuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterCrew/pseuds/PotterCrew
Summary: No matter how many times Draco read the label on the small hexagonal jar of ginger curd in his hand, he could not believe what was printed on it. It shouldn’t even be a problem really, at this age, after all this time, to have an issue with seeing the name on the label of his curd, Draco knew this. But it was the fact that it was that name, on something so unexpected, that had him speechless.





	Artisan

**Anonymous asked: Hi! For the Drarry drabble thing could I ask for Artisan (in this case, someone who makes jams, preserves, wines, curds, bread and pickles) please, thank you!**

**Sorry, this was so late!!**

 

 

No matter how many times Draco read the label on the small hexagonal jar of ginger curd in his hand, he could not believe what was printed on it. It shouldn’t even be a problem really, at this age, after all this time, to have an issue with seeing the name on the label of his curd, Draco knew this. But it was the fact that it was that name, on something so unexpected, that had him speechless.

‘Harry J Potter Creations: Ginger Curd’

How his mother didn’t notice this when putting together the Christmas care package was beyond him. Or maybe she did, Draco knew how conniving his mother could be when she wanted.

He rolled his eyes and dropped the jar back into the wicker basket and picked up the mulled wine bottle, not surprised to see Potter’s name on it too. All of these items must have come from whatever business Potter now ran.

Draco wasn’t angry, in fact, he found himself feeling relieved now knowing that Potter had found something to do with his life that he seemed to enjoy. He didn’t know that finding it out would feel like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

After all, he shouldn’t really care what his school rival and ex occasional hook up was up to. It had been ten years since they had last seen each other. He really shouldn’t feel the way he did.

But with that relief came curiosity that he knew his mother would know he would feel. She had, after all like the idea of them together.

He wanted to know what this artisan Potter looked like, what he sounded like, what he did in his spare time if it was as homely as his business was. Did he craft? Did he live in a city or out in the countryside in a cottage? Did he live with someone or was he on his own?

Draco wanted Potter to live in the middle of nowhere. He deserved it, deserved the quiet life after what he had had to do during the war. He deserved a peaceful life.

Before he could stop himself, Draco pulled out his phone and typed in the name of potters business, finding the stores address and number.

Maybe it was time to find out what Potter was up to, and if he got that peaceful life that Draco hoped he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a word and I'll write a Drarry drabble for it!


End file.
